prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pig house
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unrunescape Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Angel's fire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angel's fire (Talk) 15:24, May 25, 2010 A freindly heads-up Hello, I'm Agent Fisher, one of the editors here. Your artice was sort of unacceptable due to new rules placed on this wiki and a bit risky to keep up. (dw I'm not saying its crap or anything) We are trying to avoid the same mistakes as the old one and don't want this site getting shut down again. Do be careful- don't say anything that could be construed as seriously libellous. The law is likely to be reformed soon, but be cautious for now OK? Anyway, good to see you back, and hopefull more of the old crew will come back again. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 21:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Old Material Yes, that would be much appreciated. I'll fast-track you for adminship so you can get to work with the coding. RE: Old Material Yes, that would be much appreciated. I'll fast-track you for adminship so you can get to work with the coding. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 16:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Main Page I'll unprotect it, but you're a burecrat so you should be able to edit it. I'll reprotect it afterwards. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 15:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) UnRuneScape Wiki logo... Erm....just wondering...did you get permission off Paddy Phisher to change the logo from the 'Spam and Chicken' to the old PruneScape logo? He was the one who made it, after all... Stormy Times 21:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Just like old times XD Y'know, Pig, I was just thinking about the good old UnRSW days, when who should leave a comment on my RSW page pertaining to that very same topic? It was you, of course, and I was happy for it. Heya!!! ^-^ Hmm, it's been a while.. And this wiki looks kinda different than 'ours'... Whose in charge? And I DEMAND INSTANT MOD RIGHTS. :P We need to find Spencey baby and that other handsome rogue... Hmmness.. He was a minx. Anyway, great to hear from you, as always! HEIL COMRADE ANDREW! Mattrius Talk 21:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind the new image. Just explain it to Paddy Phisher, because he made the original. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 06:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Pig! Mattrius Talk 15:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mattrius Go ahead. I was going to do it today but I kinda was busy. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 16:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:HowTo I don't suppose you could set up the infrastructure for HowTo guides could you? The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 18:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: For when you're not too busy. I know you have exams on (as do I), but when you're next on could you please: A) Recreate that table/infobox/whatever with all the information on it we used to have for the Jagex employees? B) Create a basic "HowTo" article to show me how you do it? Much appreciated if you can do this. I may have recreated the Wiki but I'm a complete tech noob. --'The Fire of the Angels Pester me!' 18:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Box Thanks for that. Much appreciated. However, it was the table I had in mind- you know the one for each individual Jagex employee page with the picture, name, DOB, occupation, political view, notable features etc? My bad, I should have made that clearer. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 21:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's superb. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 15:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: New Template If you're not busy and you come across a page with lots of swearing in it, can you add the new template "Bad Language" please. This produces Thanks. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 07:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sorry to be a pain. Do you have any material for the old Jagex Store? That was some of the funniest stuff here. --'The Fire of the Angels Pester me!' 17:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: And again... I have the 500 medal and the cleaner cape image backed up. Don't suppose you could put the rewards system back in place? The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 13:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it's the 200. Not the 500. The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 13:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: And again again... Can you customise the monaco sidebar into something less, well, dull? And can you change the tab icon (the one that is currently the Wikia "w", and the one that shows up next to the link in your favourites bar)? Pweeeeeeease? The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 11:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and how do you help someone set up their signature box? I'm not much of a technical guru, and so far you're one of the few people on the wiki who knows how to do complex formatting stuff... The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 11:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: NotM I don't suppose you could set up the Noob Of The Month bit of the wiki could you? I'll create the box for the front page if you can. Cheers, The Fire of the Angels Pester me! 07:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Racism Hey pig, I'm kinda new around here and I was going to edit the site notice but it wouldn't let me... can you put up an alert to ask the Wiki editors to look out for occasions of forum racism please? Many thanks, The Hidden One 08:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC)